Doll
by surforst
Summary: A look at Kigo. Not a happy look mind you. [Oneshot][AU]


A/N: I'm putting this here because of the content of the fic. If you are insanely Pro-Kigo stop reading. Yes you! I appreciate other authors warning when they post Kigo so I'm doing this as a return favor to them.

_"I fell in love with her courage, her sincerity, and her flaming self respect. And it's these things I'd believe in, even if the whole world indulged in wild suspicions that she wasn't all she should be. I love her and it is the beginning of everything."_

-- F. Scott Fitzgerald

**Doll**

I.

Kim shuddered as the slight electric tingle passed over her skin causing the hairs on her body to stand on end. Bending over Kim convulsed into dry heaves attempting to empty her already empty stomach. Her head spinning slightly she looked up from her position noting the familiar surroundings she was in.

'Home...' This thought brought a renewed sense of shaking through her as Kim stumbled backwards not wanting to accept where she was. She didn't want to be here again. Not this place.

Sitting down slowly she wrapped her arms around her raised knees as she attempted to fight the shaking down. Her own fear of her new situation causing her to want to run again. To run away. To deny the fact that she was alone again. That the person she had valued most had abandoned her.

'Why did she lie?'

II.

Kim couldn't stop herself from shaking as she sat there on the cold cement floor. Wrapping her arms around herself she stared blankly at the wall unable to stop. Kim found herself just sitting there unable to do anything but shake until a familiar cold glove brushed against her shoulder slightly. Flinching away Kim looked towards her side seeing the smiling face of the person she knew all too well.

"It's alright Princess. Don't worry I'm still here." Kim sat there shaking as she watched Shego lean forward a gentle smile on her face. "I'll never leave you. I'm not like them."

Kim just nodded her head slightly as Shego reached out placing her hand on Kim's head. Gently as can be Shego's hand stroked Kim's long red hair attempting to stop Kim's shaking. Despite this comfort Kim continued to shake but now at least she wasn't alone. Shego would never leave her. Shego would always be there for her.

"That's right my love it's alright." Kim leaned slightly into the light green skinned former villainess allowing her to continue to stroke the top of her head. Allowing that hand to continue to stroke her hair as Kim sat there on the hard cold cement floor.

"That's my girl just let Shego handle everything." Kim just nodded her head slightly staring at the wall. She was all alone except for Shego.

III.

Kim took a deep breath as she finally stood to her feet her eyes painfully dry in the cold winter day. The bitter cold wind cut through the green and black dress Shego had picked out for her one day. It was the nicest article of clothing Kim had but sadly it was not up to the current weather this day. Not that it mattered with the empty feeling that left Kim more cold then any artic blast or icy breeze could manage.

Scanning the local area she headed off in a random direction not caring where she went. It really didn't matter anyway. No one would be waiting for her. Not after the way they had reacted towards her new relationship. Her own father had even tried to pick a fight with Shego. It was really Kim's fault though. If she hadn't spoken up things would not have gotten to that point. Shego wouldn't have had to throw her father through a window.

'Just like now it's my fault.' Kim looked down at the ground, willing herself to cry at this thought but even now the tears wouldn't come. They wouldn't come.

As the cold breeze rustled the fabric of her all too light dress Kim reached up adjusting the black ribbon in her hair. Shego liked that ribbon. Kim smiled at that remembering the time Shego had bought her that ribbon. It was the first time they had ever gone dancing.

IV.

"Come on Princess you can do better than this!" Kim winced at the angry tone in Shego's voice as she attempted to adjust to the high heel shoes she was wearing. She didn't know why she couldn't follow a few simple instructions but like usual Shego was putting up with it.

"I'm sorry." Kim looked up into Shego's eyes as she said this seeing the irritation pass over them. As Shego stood back slightly Kim winced as she balanced on these blasted new shoes. Shego liked them though so Kim would adapt. She was always ready to adapt after all. It was only her and Shego. She had to adapt.

"Alright let's try this again okay." Kim nodded her head as she tried to get the rhythm of the music currently playing. It wasn't Kim's favorite band but Shego liked it.

Nodding her head slightly Kim held her hands up allowing Shego to gently grab them again. Remembering the earlier dances Kim used to have with Ron she moved in towards Shego trying to close the distance during the dance. When she felt sharp claws dig into her palms right before Shego stepped back Kim realized her mistake.

"What are you doing!" Kim backed away nursing the bleeding injuries on her hands as Shego stood before her.

"I'm sorry Shego I forgot." Kim mentally berated herself again for forgetting Shego's policy about personal space. It wasn't that she didn't like to be close to people it was that she liked to have the control in the sitch. Something Kim had forgotten during the dance. It wasn't Shego's fault really after all with the way her brothers were was it any wander why she liked to be in control? After all they were always bossing her around when she was younger. It wasn't Shego's fault.

Instead of letting the apology do its work though Shego started to pace around her plasma powers already coming to light. "I can't believe you'd do something like this. I thought you understood me! This is why no one can be around you Kim! Don't you realize this?"

Kim nodded slightly her face red with shame. She knew this and yet she did it anyway. Looking up to Shego she tried to explain her reason. "When me and Ron..."

"The buffoon! I told you not to talk about him." Kim's eyes widened at the clear anger in Shego's eyes before one of the clawed hands shot out gripping her arm. Kim let out a startled yelp of pain as five clawed tips sunk into her flesh. "Where's the buffoon now Kimmie? Is he here?"

"No..."

"Then don't talk about him!" Suddenly Shego's tone of voice changed as she moved in to Kim pulling the younger girl into a gentle embrace. "You know I'm here for you. Why do you do stuff like this?"

"I'm sorry."

"That's alright."

V.

Kim reached her hand up taking a firm grasp on the ribbon on top of her head. Removing it she stared at it for a moment before jamming into her dress pocket. As she was placing it in there she felt an all too familiar object currently residing in the same pocket. Unconsciously glancing around her she reached in and pressed that trusty button on the device she had carried with her ever since she meet that inventive young man.

"Yes Shego?" Kim stared down at the screen seeing the wide eyed boy sitting there a cup of soda nervously grasped in his hand. As he took in who was actually calling him a confused look came over his face. "Kim what are you doing?"

"Giving you a call Wade." Kim tried to smile like she used to whenever she used to call this very same young man. She remembered those times. It was a totally different time.

"Are you allowed to?"

Kim sighed at this nodding her head slightly. "It's ok Wade."

"She won't be angry?" Kim looked at her former tech guru as he stared at her from his own computer. The look of worry on his face brought home to Kim one of Shego's earlier statements.

'There's two types of people in this world. Those who get bullied and those who do the bullying. Wade is one of the former.' Kim closed her eyes in pain remembering exactly what Shego had meant by that. Wade had questioned her once. Sadly the poor boy did not have the confidence to try every again. 'Like me?'

Kim shook her head trying to clear this thought before looking at Wade. She took a deep breath preparing to break the news. "Shego's not here anymore Wade."

"Huh?"

"She's gone...for good." Kim's voice lacked all emotions as she said this despite the fact that she was now alone. She was sad but she couldn't bring herself to cry. Why?

"For real?" Kim nodded as Wade looked at her. Suspicion crossed his face as he leaned forward. "How?"

VI.

Kim took a defensive stance knowing that she would be at a clear disadvantage in a fight with the current dress she was wearing. Not that she had it in her to fight anyway. When she heard the sharp crack she knew that she was next. This was all her fault. If she hadn't said what she did then Shego would not have been forced into that fight. She had killed the only person in her life. Kim started to shake at the notion as she stared at the scene in front of her.

"There. Now you deal with you!" Kim looked at the old man standing over the still body of her most important person before turning to the side looking at herself. To be more accurate the self she had visited here. Shego had claimed she was bored and had forced Wade to make her a working version of the Pan-dimensional vortex inducer modified to allow travel to alternate dimensions. Kim didn't know why. She never knew why.

The other Kim just nodded her head as she looked at Kim. Kim frowned trying to figure out a proper was of addressing the other Kim in her head. She briefing considered referring to that Kim as Kim two but dismissed it immediately. If anything that girl was more like the real Kim then she was. She was confident, happy, and in charge for the most part. If anyone deserved to be called Kim two it was herself.

"Why?" Kim looked up a look of confusion on her face as the other addressed her. Looking over at Shego she grasped the content of the question.

"She wanted to come here. I'm sorry..." Kim closed her eyes preparing for the inevitable. What was the point of fighting? At least she wouldn't be alone.

"No, I'm asking why do you let her treat you like this." Kim opened her eyes staring blankly at her double as the other girl frowned in frustration. Throwing up her hands she pointed towards the body clear disgust in her eyes. "Why do you let her treat you like dirt?"

"She doesn't treat me like dirt. She looks after me." Kim could see that this answer satisfied no one around her so she decided to clarify it. "She's the only person I have."

"What about your Ron? What about your family? What about the people who cared about you for who you are?" Kim stepped back not liking the direction of these questions. When she saw a familiar blond headed young man come up and place his hand gently on her double she stopped. It had been so long since she had seen that face.

"Ron?" Kim's gentle question brought both to look over at her. She could see clearly from their body language that both of them were very close. Not like her Ron who had left rather then accept Shego.

"So I guess your Ron died? Right?" Kim couldn't help but feel her heart race increase at the familiar gentle voice of the person she had know the longest outside of her family. The person she had been closest to before Shego had come into her life.

"You left." A frown crossed the gentle young man's face as she said this prompting Kim to attempt to clarify the reason. "Shego."

This simple statement brought a look of understanding as Ron stepped forward towards Kim. Something within her kept her from moving back. "Did you ever ask him why?"

"No..."

"Then ask."

"But..."

"Kim look at me!" Kim blinked staring up into those familiar brown eyes as he stared right into her. Only Ron had ever been able to look at her with such understanding as he was looking at her right now. "Ask him."

VII.

"So you want to go where Ron is?" Kim was startled out of her retelling of the events that had just recently passed. Looking at Wade in horror she shook her head. "Why Kim?"

"Because..." She swallowed as she looked towards the ground. "What if he hates me? I've lost the only person who cares for me. How can anyone else?"

Kim listened as silence answered that question. For the first time she felt her eyes start to moisten before Wade cleared his throat once more getting her attention. "I've got a ride lined up for you to Japan."

"But..."

"Kim I care about you. You're my friend and what happened in the past is in the past. Don't you think Ron deserves the same chance?" Kim stared down at the ground unable to reply to that. She was too used to being alone without Shego. Too used to letting Shego decide these things. Shego was better at it after all.

VIII.

Kim fidgeted with the beautiful Kimono she was currently wearing as she waited in the room she had been guided to. When she had arrived at the school Wade had told her to go to she had found an old man standing by the gate. Though she did not recognize him he seemed to know her instantly and bustled her through the gate while telling her how happy he was to see her. The first thing though that he did was insist that she change out of her dress, in the privacy of the student dorms of course, and into this tiger print Kimono with the background of a mountain stream behind the tiger. She did not know the significance of the design but she did now the intent of watching the dress Shego had given her go up in flame. Something that the old man had insisted she watch.

Now she sat in this room her heart beating like crazy as she awaited Ron to arrive. The person she had not seen for too long. The person whose betrayal had hurt the worse. Even more then her family's. Ron had meant that much to her. Now what would he think of her. Would he still be angry at her? Would he hate her?

Kim started to chew her lower lip as she thought about this. Her hand once again nervously started to play with the edge of the Kimono enjoying the feeling of the silky fabric. It was a rather nice one and she was surprised they'd let her wear it. She wasn't exactly a person to trust this sort of stuff to.

"KP?" The gentle question from a voice she had never forgotten caused her to spin around turning towards the voice's owner. There standing before her was the person she had known most of her life. The person before Shego.

"Ron?" She could feel herself began to shake again as she looked into Ron's brown eyes her fear of what was to come overtaking her. She just knew he'd kick her out of here.

"What are you doing here?"

"Shego's dead." Kim couldn't help but blurt this out as she looked down at Ron's feet unable to meet his eyes. Why couldn't she resist the urge to bear her soul to this man?

"Good!" Kim winced as she continued to stare at his feet. "KP look at me."

It was a gentle command but one that brought Kim's eyes up towards Ron once again. She could feel her mouth go dry as she looked into those eyes. They looked like they cared about her. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Kim could feel herself want to scream at the gentle tone in his voice. Why did he pretend to care?

"I'm alone again." Kim looked into his eyes as she said this daring him to challenge her on this.

"You were never alone KP. We were here for you. She just wanted you to think that you were." Kim shook her head once at that anger finally coming back to her.

"Then why did you all leave!"

This seemed to take Ron by surprise but he did not look away. Kim had to give him credit his gaze never faltered. "Kim you pushed us away. Your family was always ready to take you back but you never visited them."

"They hate me."

"No they don't. They hated Shego but never you. They loved you."

"And you? Why did you leave?" Kim knew she was coming to the heart of the matter here as she stared into those brown eyes. For once they faltered and her heart dropped. He didn't have an answer.

"Because..." Kim was surprised when he looked back at her as he said this as anger and frustration filled his gaze. Kim have never seen Ron like this before even when he had left. "Because Kim I couldn't take seeing you like that anymore. I couldn't stand to see my friend being treated like a doll anymore! It hurt KP and I'm too weak to stand that."

"Ron..." Kim's voice came out softly surprised by this but when Ron raised his hand she fell silent once more.

"I was weak KP and there is no excuse for that. I shouldn't have left but I just couldn't stand to see you like that. It hurt Kim. Not hurt like a bruised knee but the hurt that goes deep down to your soul." Kim watched as the tears started to flow down his face. "You're my best friend and I couldn't bear it anymore. I always hoped you'd see the light but I just couldn't figure out how to show it to you. That's why I left KP and I'm sorry. I can never express to you how sorry."

"Ron..." Despite her fears Kim reached out towards Ron. Towards her friend. Towards that one person who had always been there for her. To the thing she had lost but hoped to get back. Had always hoped to get back even if she didn't admit it.

Together they embraced each other and for the first time Kim allowed the tears to flow. For the first time she wasn't shaking anymore.

IX.

"Yori-san I'm surprised to see you here." Yori looked up from the rock she was perched on as her old master and teacher came close to her. Turning back she looked towards the river and the object of her study.

"I am only thinking Sensei. That is all." Yori stared at the red headed young girl and the blond young man as they splashed around in the river laughing like two children. Smiling she watched as the two enjoyed themselves on this blessedly sunny day.

"Are you sure my child?" Yori shook her head as she watched the red haired girl collapse on top of the boy laughing as the two finally took a breather from their play. To think it had only been a week.

"Sure? No Sensei I can never be sure. Ron-san though is happy and that is enough."

"But does he not occupy a place in your heart?"

Yori turned towards the wise old man a grin coming over her face. "You know that only Possible-san has claim to his though. They are meant for each other. Only now are things as they should be." Turning back Yori brushed a strand of hair from her face as she watched the two just lying there enjoying the sun. "I can never bring him that joy and I accept it. It is her place and not mine."

"Then you are wiser then most Yori-sama." Yori turned to look at her Sensei in surprise. "Continue to watch over them for a little longer. Possible-san and Stoppable-san deserve their peace."

Yori nodded her head before turning back towards the couple. She had already decided to herself that if she was stepping aside she'd make sure it was for a good reason.

The End

* * *

A/N: Well I promised to do this and I did it. I finished pretty early too. Go me!

Well I had a big explanation for why I did certain things but I decided to get rid of it. Covering the basics I know I'll get questions on. First off this is an AU universe with an AU Kim. How it came to be doesn't matter. The important thing is this is my take on the whole Kigo sitch. Simple as that.

Now as for the writing style I'm trying a method of using brief flashes of the story to tell the whole. Instead of dragging it out in large scenes we see instead quick and short ones. Hope that it worked out. Anyway drop a review and tell me what you think.

Now onto other news. Christmas fic writing time! Yep got to do that now...bah!

Disclaimer: I don't own KP.


End file.
